


How a few hickeys on Nishinoya Yuu improved the whole Karasuno Volleyball Club

by StupidChild



Series: Asanoya coming out [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Asexual Character, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Coming Out, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Gay Azumane Asahi, Gay Male Character, Gen, How does one Tag again?, I was too much on Wattpad lately and kinda forgot, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Minor Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Minor Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Probably a little ooc lol, but like they might as well have just made out, it‘s up to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidChild/pseuds/StupidChild
Summary: "Noya please don’t Tell me those are Hickeys.""Okay Chikara I won‘t tell you."Noya comes to practice with a bunch of Hickeys.He and Asahi quickly realize that they are not the only Not straight people on the team.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Asanoya coming out [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656073
Comments: 9
Kudos: 174





	How a few hickeys on Nishinoya Yuu improved the whole Karasuno Volleyball Club

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t write a series about coming out and not include something like this tbh :/

Yuu hadn‘t been at morning practice today.

Asahi was worried, as Yuu hadn’t answered anybody‘s calls or messages. He was just walking to his classroom after practice when a familiar voice called out to him "Asahi! We gotta talk!" That was Yuu.

Asahi immediately walked over to his boyfriend. "Yuu! Everyone was worried. Where were you?", he asked. The shorter boy grabbed his hand and started leading him to a more secluded area. "I‘ll tell you when we’re alone.", he said.

Something about Yuu was different, but Asahi couldn’t quite tell what it was. After a some time he realized that Yuu was wearing his uniform properly today, all buttons closed. _Weird_. Asahi thought. _He’s never done that before._

Once they were behind the school building and had made sure they were alone, Yuu pulled down his collar and Asahi quickly realized what the change in style had been for. He was hiding hickeys. 

The Gakuran only barely concealed them, would the collar be any lower then they‘d be clearly visible. Asahi knew for a fact that there were lots of them, he had made them after all.

Yuu stared at him with a blank expression for a few seconds. "Asahi.", he then said. "What the fuck am I supposed to do?" Good question. What _was_ he supposed to do.

"I‘m assuming you skipped practice because you didn’t want anybody to see?" Yuu nodded. "I don’t know what to do either! Can’t you just skip again?", Asahi asked. 

"Nope. We‘re not in the same class but there’s still no way that Ryuu won’t see me at lunch. Besides these are not going away for a few days and I can’t skip that long." That was true, the hickeys were barely two days old. Asahi frowned. "And if you don’t tell them it was me?"

"What?", Yuu asked completely bewildered. "I mean, if you just let them see but keep it a secret who they’re from that’s okay right? Or would that be embarrassing? You don’t have to if it’s embarrassing!" It was clear that the Libero hadn’t thought about that yet. He closed his eyes and Asahi knew that he was considering it.

"That works.", he said after some time. "But just so you know this is all your fault." Asahi scoffed. "How is it my fault?", he asked. "Well I didn’t leave hickeys on myself did I?", Yuu answered.

The ace flicked his boyfriend’s forehead. "I told you that you probably don’t want me to leave marks but you insisted.", he stated and Yuu pouted. "Actually insisted is not the right word. Begged would be more fitting." Now Yuu was blushing. "I don’t beg!", he said. 

Asahi raised an eyebrow at him as if to say "Are you sure? Because I remember you doing it." Yuu flipped him off. "Ya know, sometimes I would prefer if you went back to being shy around me.", he said. This made the other boy chuckle.

"Class is about to start Yuu." "Okay okay see you later Asahi!" 

———

"Noya-san where were you earlier?" "Ah don’t worry Shouyo, I just overslept."

Daichi looked at him funny, Asahi could understand why. The thought of Yuu oversleeping seemed absurd, really. If the captain had any suspicions he decided not to voice them. 

The team entered the clubroom to change and Asahi held his breath. Hell would break loose in three, two, one..

"Noya please don’t tell me those are hickeys."

"Okay Chikara I won‘t tell you."

"HOLY SHIT NOYA-SAN THOSE ARE A LOT!" Tanaka wasn’t wrong. Asahi had gone a little over board. Maybe more than a little. But Yuu had ~~begged~~ _insisted_.

Sugawara and Tanaka looked at Asahi with knowing smirks, while Daichi was visibly judging him. The rest of the team was too busy questioning Yuu to notice. Even Tsukishima seemed mildly interested.

"What are those Noya-san?", Hinata asked. "Looks like it hurt.", Kageyama added. _Oh god._ Asahi had known those two were only interested in volleyball but this surprised him. Did they even have a life outside of the Sport?

Tsukishima stared at his fellow first years in shock. "I have no faith in you.", he murmured. Yamaguchi snickered and agreed. "I‘ll explain it to you two.", he then whispered.

"So Noya who’d you get those from?", Narita asked. "Yeah you didn’t tell us you had a girlfriend!", Kinoshita added. "I’m sorry but my lips are sealed." Yuu grinned after hearing his friends‘ disappointed groans.

They didn’t give up of course and kept pestering Yuu about the hickeys. It definitely took longer to change than usual.

"What took you guys so long?!", Ukai asked rather annoyed as soon as they entered the gym. "Noya has a bunch of hickeys and won’t tell us who they’re from!", Narita immediately answered and Asahi chocked on his own breath. _Who tells stuff like that to their coach?_

Ukai‘s first reaction was similar to his own. He then looked at Noya and snorted. He snorted again and suddenly broke out into laughter. Their coach bent over and clutched his stomach and _oh god_ it didn’t look like he could still breath.

"Ukai-kun calm down!", Takeda said while hurrying to the man’s aid. "And Nishinoya-kun‘s uhm... body and what he does with it is private information so you‘re not allowed to pester him about it during practice!" "Thanks Take-Chan!", Yuu exclaimed.

Yachi was running up to their coach and advisor with a bottle of water. Ukai looked like he needed it so that was great. "So you two had fun on the weekend huh?" Asahi could only barely stop himself from jumping in fear.

"Kiyoko don’t sneak up on me like that _please_.", he said while turning to face his friend. She chuckled in response and Asahi sighed. "Whatever you think we did is probably way dirtier than anything I would ever try. But yeah I gues...", he then said.

Kiyoko winked at him and started walking over to Yachi. "You can tell me all about it later.", she teased. "Asahi-san!", Tanaka suddenly yelled and ran up to him. "Did Kiyoko-san just wink at you?", he asked in disbelief. "You’re probably just imagining things Tanaka..."

Practice went by as usual and Asahi was foolish enough to believe that he and Yuu would get away safely this time. Unfortunately Ennoshita had other plans.

The team had sat down in a semi circle to discuss their plays and tactics, Asahi was in between Sugawara and Daichi. Ukai had dismissed them and they were about to leave when Ennoshita had stood up and asked everyone to stay for a little longer.

He had lazily grinned at Yuu and proclaimed that: "We’re gonna find out where Noya got those hickeys from." Narita and Kinoshita cheered, Sugawara, Tanaka and Ukai broke into quiet snickers.

Takeda looked like he wanted to interfere but didn’t while Yachi blushed softly and looked away. _Well, at least there were two decent people here._

The team (mostly the second years) argued for a good five minutes before Yuu finally snapped. "What have I done to deserve this? Why can’t you leave me alone?!", he asked clearly frustrated.

"It’s your fault for showing up with all those hickeys! We’re noisy little shits you should know that by now!", Kinoshita exclaimed. "Oh I know that! It’s not like I asked to get these hickeys so you guys can annoy me about it!" Wait. Yuu was lying again. _You did ask for it._ Asahi thought.

"What did you just say Asahi-San?", Tsukishima asked in disbelief. _Huh_ , maybe Asahi hadn’t just thought that. " _Fuck_."

Silence. Nobody said a word. That is until Ukai suddenly burst out into laughter yet again. This time he really didn’t look okay. "He- I- I can’t...believe this! Oh gOD! You two-" was what he choked out between laughter.   
  
Then Sugawara joined him in his laughter. Then Tanaka. Then Daichi. Then _Kiyoko._ While her laugh was more of a giggle and she definitely got more air than the other four, she still laughed.

Everyone stared at their manger in shock. "Has anyone besides the third years ever heard her laugh before?", Asahi wondered. He was sure that the answer to that question was no. This was the _first time_ Kiyoko had laughed in front of the team and it was because s _he was laughing at him. What a great friend._ He couldn’t stop the groan from escaping his lips.

The only way to describe the atmosphere was awkward. Asahi and Yuu were embarrassed and still kind of panicking, most of the other people in the room were shocked, confused and possibly slightly uncomfortable and then there were five people laughing hysterically and therefore preventing any conversation that could break the awkward atmosphere from happening. _Great_. 

When the laughter had finally died down, Ennoshita spoke. "So...does that mean it was Asahi-San...?"

Asahi and Yuu looked at each other. Yuu nodded, Asahi sighed. "Yeah.", he said.

Tanaka snorted and looked at the ground. "I would’ve never expected Asahi-San to be the one to slip up.", he said. "Wait you knew?!", Ennoshita asked. Tanaka chuckled and nodded.

"So are you two...ya know...boyfriends?", Kinoshita asked carefully. "Yeah we are.", Yuu immediately answered.

"You two are dating?!" Hinata seemed shocked. "Do you have a problem with that?", Tsukishima asked coldly. "But they’re both guys?" _Ouch_. Coming from someone like Hinata that hurt.

"That doesn‘t mean they can’t date dumbass!", Kageyama said while hitting his friend‘s head. "I know that! I‘m just...I‘ve never met anyone who...it’s okay. It’s good. I‘m happy." Hinata seemed oddly relieved. _Ah of course._ Asahi realized that Hinata probably wasn’t entirely straight either.

"Well. I hope that you two know that your relationship is perfectly normal and shall be treated as such. That means that everyone else here will be respectful about it.", Takeda said firmly. "Oh but no flirting during practice please.", he added. Yuu chuckled. "Thanks again, Take-Chan."

"Does that mean you’re gay?", Hinata asked timidly. Asahi smiled a bit. "I am.", he said. "But Yuu is bisexual." "Me too.", Hinata smiled. 

Yuu, was now grinning from ear to ear. "That’s awesome Shouyo! We can be bi together!" Hinata went back to his usual excited self. "Yeah! Yeah! That’s awesome Noya-San!"

"Well then that makes three of us!", Tanaka exclaimed happily. Good. The atmosphere was turning positive again. "I‘m gay. I think.", Ennoshita said to no one in particular and Tanaka looked at him with stars in his eyes. _Oh someone definitely had a crush._

Yamaguchi happily leaned on Tsukishima, who to everyone‘s surprise smiled a little. "I’m Asexual, so is Tsukki. Panromantic, or Biromantic I guess. Doesn’t matter, I just really really like my boyfriend.", he said.

"You’re ace?", Kageyama asked in disbelief. "Yeah you got a problem with that King?" "No I‘m just...I‘m somewhere on the spectrum, don’t know where yet..." Tsukishima‘s glare immediately softened, even if only a little.

"Well...that wasn‘t so bad was it?", Yuu asked. Asahi laughed. "Ya know, I gotta say that I‘m impressed Asahi. Those are some nice hickeys and a lot of em.", Sugawara said. Sometimes the thought of strangling the setter was oddly appealing.

"So...do Tell Asahi. What has gotten into you? I mean, you knew that everyone would she those right?", Daichi asked. He seemed genuinely curious. "I told him that, trust me.", the ace answered. "But he kinda begged for it and I couldn’t say no."

Yuu jumped up, his face completely red. "I do _not_ beg!" Asahi still didn’t understand why Yuu was so persistent on this.

———

 _Maybe_ , just maybe Tsukishima and Kageyama got along a little better now. Perhaps Kageyama had asked for advice and perhaps Tsukishima had given it. So what?

Asahi was not surprised to see Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walk in holding hands everyday, or sneakily pecking each other’s lips when Coach and Sensei weren’t looking.

Nor was he surprised to see Tanaka pressing a quick kiss to Ennoshita‘s cheek a little while later. 

What did surprise him was the way Takeda and Ukai seemed to always be touching now. Whether it was an arm around the other‘s shoulder or a simple hip bump when passing each other, there was always contact. He didn’t question it.

Just like nobody questioned it when Yuu jumped into Asahi‘s arms or demanded to play with his hair. When the two of them snuggled up to each other during their Short breaks and softly kissed each other’s bruises better. There was nothing to be worried about anymore, nothing to hide. It felt nice, really. 

"Love you Asahi bye!" Just a quick peck. "Love you too, see you tomorrow." and then another one before Yuu ran up to Tanaka to go home.

Asahi came to the conclusion that, _yeah_ he really liked it better this way.

**Author's Note:**

> I might rewrite this, but for now, take this fic I literally wrote in the middle of the night-
> 
> Also Yaku. I‘m not finishing this series before I have one where Noya comes out to Yaku-


End file.
